


男神结婚了

by RiverFragrance



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 汤薰
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	男神结婚了

下班回家，汤川学看了看厨房冰冷的灶台和窝在沙发上发呆的同居女友。

“不是说今晚要再做一次青椒肉丝让我大开眼界的吗？”

“对不起，今天没有心情做饭，我给老师买了鲑鱼寿司。”薰向茶几上一努嘴。

往外卖袋子内瞄了一眼，汤川问薰，“你在外头吃过啦？”

“没有，我今天不想吃饭。”

“怎么了？”

“没事，乌黑的情绪作祟罢了，老师不要问了。”

轻轻颔首，汤川脱下西装外套，准备洗澡吃饭。

吃完饭，汤川在书房里批改学生论文，时不时看向客厅里那个久久未动的身影。

终于，他放下手上的工作，坐到她身旁，试探着问，“你是在生我的气吗？”

“不是啦。”薰还是一脸的了无生趣。

长手一伸，汤川环住薰的肩膀。“怎么啦？”

薰把头埋在汤川的胸前，“说出来很难为情，而且学一定会说，这真是不可理喻。”

“发生什么事了？”汤川摸了摸薰的头。

“我男神今天宣布结婚了……”

“就为这个？！”汤川学哑然。

“老师也看到新闻了吧？”

汤川没有看新闻，事实上，他从来不关注艺能界动态。但今天下午，他广受学生尤其是女生欢迎的物理选修课第一次遇到大规模缺勤现象，百思不解的他回到研究室，却发现应该忙于整理实验数据的学生正和栗林交头接耳。

“完全没有心思干活……”

“我想回家静静。”

“好伤心，真的不敢相信他就这样宣布闪电结婚。”

“我还没有发短信问我妈怎么样，粉了二十多年了，忽然来了个晴天霹雳式的打击。”

“我劝你不要去惹她，不小心踩雷的话后果可是不堪设想。我今晚都不敢回家惹我老婆，打算直接在研究室里通宵算了。”

汤川学不明白，为什么一个中年单身男艺人宣布结婚的消息在公众中造成的震撼会比人类首次发现希格斯玻色子要大。通常情况下，他认为过于计较这种不合逻辑的感情现象就是在浪费时间，但眼看女友消沉的模样，汤川学摇了摇头，尝试去理解。“我不知道你也是那种狂热的粉丝。”

“我不算是他的粉丝，只是喜欢了他的作品很多年。记得上学时大家都特别迷他，因为没有太多的零用钱，所以我们几个同学会买不同的专辑，然后互相交换来听，每天课余最大的快乐就是晚上追看他出演的电视剧，白天课间的时候聚在一起讨论剧情。偷偷告诉你一个秘密，我还曾经试过请病假和同学翘课去参加他的签售呢。”

翘课追星还不算是粉丝？真不懂尊师重道。汤川老师在心里默默批判这种坏学生行为。

“不过我对他的私生活没有任何幻想，对他的结婚对象也毫无意见。但不知道为什么，当陪伴了自己整个青春期的男神毫无预兆地宣布结婚时，心里还是难以避免地失落。我为他高兴，但我自己却并不快乐，像是忽然从别人口中听说和平分手多年的初恋男友结婚生子一样，像是忽然从一个好长好长的梦里醒来，发现所有的年少轻狂都已经变成了上世纪的事情，然后不得不接受青春不再的事实。”把玩着汤川的手指，薰低头解释着。

”这个消息就是一个导火索，逼迫着我面对自己的平庸。出校门时的雄心壮志、当上刑警时的热血、妄图打破职业天花板的野心，都在日复一日中逐渐被磨蚀，年少时的我曾经以为男神是不会老不会结婚的，就像我曾经以为自己的未来有无限潜能，然而今天却发现自己已经年近不惑却一事无成，职业前景可以一眼看到头。平庸本身并不可怕，可怕的是我不知道从何开始，便已经习惯平庸。”

想把自身的温暖和力量传给对方，汤川学紧紧抱住眼前人。工作上合作多年，他最清楚薰对工作的认真投入。虽然平日私底下她也会提及厅内重男轻女的工作氛围，谈及和别的调查小组开会都是由她负责倒咖啡和影印资料，抱怨得到的晋升和表现机会远逊于同年资的男同事。但每次她都是以玩笑的口吻轻描淡写地道出，仿佛这只是两人餐桌上用来活跃气氛的话题，第二天起来又恢复了元气满满的样子，他从来没有想过她一直以来承受着如此大的挫败感。也许，他该找草薙谈谈？

像是探知他心中所想，薰吸了吸鼻子，状似轻快地说，“好啦，我只是发发牢骚罢了。男神结婚了，新娘不是我。难道这样都不许我感触一番？我有你在我身边，工作上也有草薙前辈提携，已经很幸福满足了。你可千万不要去找草薙前辈说三道四，有些事情不是他一个人可以改变的。”

安抚地拍怕她的背，汤川小心地斟酌着字句，“要不然，你干脆考虑换一个环境？把工作辞了，先好好地休息一下，不用着急找工作，反正我完全可以负担起咱们两个人的生活。”

薰想了想，“再说吧，我需要时间考虑一下。”

汤川沉吟片刻，“要不然你换个男神好了，换成我这个物理天才怎么样？我保证我要是结婚的话你会是除了我以外第一个知道的人。”

薰大笑，“不行，男神至于我等于美女至于你，爱好和爱是不可以互相替代的。”

见女友又开始跟自己斗嘴，汤川叹了口气，稍稍地放下心来。“好啦，我去给你做点宵夜，吃完之后早点睡吧，明天还要上班。”

“男神结婚了，没心情上班。我向厅里申请了明天休年假，城之内小姐也申请了调休，我们打算明天下午去卡啦OK宣泄一番。“

倏忽间，汤川把脸凑到薰的鼻尖前，危险地眯了眯眼，

“你今天胡思乱想得够多了，既然明天不需要早起的话，我们可以一起来研究一些比思考更快乐的事情。”

“什么意思？”

......

“汤川学你这个乘虚而入的大坏蛋！”


End file.
